This ongoing research continues to investigate interactions between adult age and memory. Past research has looked at encoding, retention, and retrieval in episodic memory. Findings suggest that both encoding and retrieval deficits exist in older age subjects, but that trace retention, as measured by interference effects, is not affected by age. Older subjects are especially affected detrimentally by experimenter-provided encoding strategies (i.e., mnemonic devices or semantic orienting tasks). Age differences are minimal when the retrieval requirement closely matches the encoding conditions (i.e., recognition memory or cued recall). Proposed research will examine storage and retrieval from semantic memory. One experiment is assessing differences in the structure of semantic memory by providing category names and measuring responses given to the category names. The format and variability of the resultant normative data will be analyzed as a function of age. Three hypotheses that account for the apparent greater amount of time taken by older subjects to make semantic decisions (i.e., category size, decision, and retrieval hypotheses) will be tested by varying normative category size and measuring the amount of time it takes subjects from different age groups to respond (reaction time) in a semantic-memory probe task.